Overleg gebruiker:Echocho
Hi (unfortunately I can't contact you on wikination...), I've seen your work! I like it, maybe you want to publish some of your books in my country (English)/the countries on this wiki. I'm willing to help you with some (small) translations, just give me a sign ;)--Bucureştean 19 mei 2009 14:53 (UTC) :Seeing the books published outside of Lovia would be fun. How exactly do you wanna go about this then? I understand you want to publish Dutch translations here, or am I mistaking? Do you have a certain publisher in mind? Echocho 19 mei 2009 18:34 (UTC) ::As all the articles about your books aren't very long (I thought), because they are descriptions, I can translate them to Dutch - it wouldn't be a problem. But they can also be published in English, as Newport is a bilingual country. If I'm right you have a Lovian publisher? Maybe you want to make an international company of it ;), otherwise we can also found a new company or find some existing companies, like Esdoorntje. --Bucureştean 19 mei 2009 18:40 (UTC) :::Btw, if you need a home: Newport#Bestuurlijke indeling ;) --Bucureştean 19 mei 2009 18:41 (UTC) ::::Esdoorntje would be very honored to publish your books indeed :) 19 mei 2009 18:43 (UTC) :::::Esdoorntje looks just fine! And I like the idea of the books being published in two languages (in Newport, or anywhere else), names can be 'translated' too to fit the language better, on one condition though: I'd like to be able to change the names (or have final word) if they seem to silly to me or anything like that, know what I mean? Echocho 19 mei 2009 18:52 (UTC) ::::::No problem at all :) --Bucureştean 19 mei 2009 18:55 (UTC) :::::::Alex and Echocho, do you think the Newport publications can be the same as the Libertan ones? 19 mei 2009 19:03 (UTC) ::::::::Oh, so Libertas and Newport are really separate, doesn't really matter to me, they can be the same. Even if Bucureştean wants it separated, I'd still like to see them published in Libertas as well. -- Echocho 19 mei 2009 19:08 (UTC) :::::::::Good :) Our publisher is located in the five mile range of the international border, so that won't be a problem. 19 mei 2009 19:09 (UTC) ::::::::::Lol. They can be the same, it's no problem. --Bucureştean 19 mei 2009 19:15 (UTC) Kan iemand me vertellen over wat voor boeken het hier eigenlijk gaat? --OoWeThBe 20 mei 2009 04:45 (UTC) :Het gaat om de boeken gepubliceerd door Goodread Publishings. En de anderen mogen gerust ook Nederlands spreken, hoor, ik dacht dat het ergens op de Engelse wiki wel te lezen was dat ik tweetalig ben. Maar gezien de hogere activiteit hier, denk ik eraan naar hier te verhuizen, en hier aan de slag te gaan met een Nederlandstalige/Tweetalige uitgeverij en zo, als dat goed is. Echocho 21 mei 2009 08:33 (UTC) ::Ah dat is zeker goed! :D :::Dankjewel! Echocho 21 mei 2009 08:41 (UTC) ::::Gaer gezag, jónk :) --OoWeThBe 21 mei 2009 08:42 (UTC) --OoWeThBe 21 mei 2009 08:40 (UTC) Hey! We hebben nog geen Joodse gemeenschap in Newport (:P). En je bent nog dakloos ook :| --Bucureştean 21 mei 2009 09:38 (UTC) :Lol ^^ Je bent alvast ook welkom in Maple Hills, waar ik maar al te graag wat Engelssprekenden ontvang. Of misschien is Wikistad zelf wel meer jouw dada Je ziet maar. 21 mei 2009 09:47 (UTC) ::Bedankt, jongens, maar als gebruiker ben ik niet meteen van plan me ergens te vestigen, ik 'speel' liever met 'personages', zo zou ik graag de Engelse David Goodwin, zoon van William, ergens willen laten wonen (waar precies weet ik nog niet), met z'n Nederlandstalige vriendin. Dat lijkt me een goede manier om m'n Engelstalige uitgeverij naar hier over te brengen. David kan dan de tweetalige pendant hier runnen. Ik ga er vanavond mee aan de slag, denk ik. Echocho 21 mei 2009 10:25 (UTC) Rock je? Als je écht rockt, koop dan zeker het album War Child, nu te koop in de betere winkels :P Greenday2 22 mei 2009 15:19 (UTC) :Geloof het of niet, maar ik was daarnet z'n pagina aan het lezen en dacht een userbox te maken met "Deze gebruikers lievelingslied is Its just porn van War Child", zal ik dus ook doen :P. Echocho 22 mei 2009 15:21 (UTC) ::Lees Dagblaðið Nýttfróns voor een recensie :P --OoWeThBe 22 mei 2009 15:21 (UTC) :::Whaha, OWTB :P Greenday2 22 mei 2009 15:21 (UTC) :: Lol. Weet je, Full Frontal Buddha rockt ook lekker :p 22 mei 2009 15:22 (UTC) Coole naam :P Nu snap ik het: Echo-cho-cho-o :P 24 mei 2009 12:49 (UTC) :Ja, TahR78 was al ingenomen, dus ik moest snel iets verzinnen... Echocho 24 mei 2009 12:55 (UTC) ::-.- 24 mei 2009 12:56 (UTC) ::: Hahaha --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 13:02 (UTC) --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 18:42 (UTC) :Wie weet zet ik er David Goodwin met z'n vriendin er wel neer. Echocho 24 mei 2009 18:45 (UTC) ::Even kijken of de grondwet dat niet verbiedt :P --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 18:46 (UTC) :::Oh, ja, da's waar, ik loop te hard van stapel. Echocho 24 mei 2009 18:47 (UTC) ::::Ik heb nog gelijk ook :S http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Grondwet_van_Newport#Populatie... --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 18:49 (UTC) :::::Maar ze mogen dus wel in Newport 'wonen'. Echocho 24 mei 2009 18:50 (UTC) ::::::Ja hoor :) --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 18:58 (UTC) Interview Newport Times # Wat denk je als je Nieuwvromen (Nýttfrón) hoort? (eerste ingeving) --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 19:02 (UTC) "Katholiek", in de betekenis van 'vroom', door de vernederlandste naam. Echocho 24 mei 2009 19:06 (UTC) :Hmm.. ok, fair enough ;) Maar ik bedoel het land, waar denk je dan aan. --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 19:07 (UTC) :: :P Eerlijk gezegd weet ik er maar weinig van af, maar "Vikingen" en "Noors" komt wel in me op. Echocho 24 mei 2009 19:10 (UTC) ::: Ok, merci :) --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 19:10 (UTC) :::: Graag gedaan. Echocho 24 mei 2009 19:11 (UTC) :::::Je bedoelt IJslands :P --OuWTB 24 mei 2009 19:12 (UTC) ::::::Ja, maar ik associeer Vikingen eigenaardig genoeg met Noor(d)s... Echocho 24 mei 2009 19:13 (UTC) :::::::bwc) Hetzelfde. --Bucureştean 24 mei 2009 19:14 (UTC) Complimenten Je schrijft mooie, relatief uitgebreide artikelen! Ga zo door --Bucureştean 28 mei 2009 18:49 (UTC) :Inderdaad, ik ben het eens met Bucu ;) 28 mei 2009 18:49 (UTC) ::Straks ga ik nog blozen! Maar heel, heel binnenkort (vanaf morgen) zal het even uit zijn met de fun: examens. En ik probeer mezelf dan zo veel mogelijk van de pc weg te houden. Jullie zijn dus alvast op de hoogte. Echocho 28 mei 2009 18:51 (UTC) :::Ach ja, iedereen heeft het bepaalde periodes wat drukker, tis niet anders. --Bucureştean 28 mei 2009 18:53 (UTC)